With the large-scale popularization of all kinds of electric products, the requirements for the appearance of the electronic products have become higher and higher. Particularly, the concept of seamless connection has become an important reference for the appearance quality of the electronic products. On one hand, it is advantageous to reduce the assembly clearance of the electronic product shells so as to prevent dust from entering the electronic products; on the other hand, smaller clearance means that the electronic products appear fine and of high quality to consumers, and thus has become an important factor for consumers to select electronic products.
Nevertheless, because of the existence of tolerance, clearance of the shell is inevitable. Especially in the production process, stricter control of the tolerance means higher cost. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a shell assembling device that reduces the clearance of the shell and is economical for manufacture.